Deck The Halls
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Gift fics for my friends here on FF, who have helped me and been wonderful to me, so I decided to do these drabbles for them.
1. Santa Baby

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: This first one is for NightlyOwl103 (Owly-Kins), one of my oldest and sweetest friend!

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Do Not Own song :Santa Baby! Mellow belongs to Owly!

Pairing: : Jazz/Prowl (Transformers G1)

Summary:When Prowl and Jazz's daughter becomes excited about Christmas, Jazz wants to make it a better experience for Prowl—by dressing up!

...

Santa Baby

...

"Mama what's Christmas?"

Jazz jumped a bit, some of the warm energon he had been drinking dripping down his chin and Prowl froze up and stared at her with shuttering optics as Jazz turned to looked at their little femling. Mellow continued looking at her mother and father, her helm tilted to the side in innocent curiosity as she looked at him expectantly.

The saboteur shuttered his optics in confusion, wondering where that question about one of the humans' peculiar holidays had even come from. He remembered in the early days of the war on Earth how Spike always got excited around this time of year and had given a brief explanation of it.

Prowl cleared his vocalizer, "Mellow, where did you hear about this?"

"From my human friend, Daniel. He was talking about some strange human named Santa Clause and said he only comes at Christmas Time…what's that?" she tilted her helm.

Jazz hummed, "Well mah sweetlin', it's a human holiday dat focuses on the importance of famileh and givin'," he smiled, remembering how Sparkplug had explained that at this time of the year, it brought out the good emotions amongst the humans all over the world and was a time to celebrate peace and goodness that could be found in everyone.

"Givin'?" Mellow tilted her helm in confusion, her turquoise optics widening beneath her little visor.

Jazz chuckled, "Yes sweetlin'. Givin'."

"Well, technically it's pronounced giving," Prowl corrected gently, while checking his chronometer "And second this human holiday is quite special in their culture and is going to be in a few days…"

"OOH!" Mellow squealed excitedly suddenly, bouncing on her little pedes, "Does that mean we can get a Christmas tree and celebrate with the humans? I wanna meet this Santa Clause Daniel keeps talkin' about!"

Prowl raised an optic ridge, "Mellow, my dear one, Santa Clause is…."

"Sho baby. I'm sure the Prahm won't mind since he's buseh with his own family at the moment…." Jazz answered, cutting off his bond-mate, as he reached down to pick up Mellow, smiling at her "We'll get'cha a nice big ol' tree and we'll get us some decorations and we'll see if everyone else will join us…"

Prowl looked at his mate, his jaw dropping slightly. He was about to protest, but a sharp look from through his mate's visor shut the tactician up. He knew that look. A human holiday. They would be celebrating one of the most illogical human holidays on this planet. As he checked over the points of the holiday, he had to keep himself from wheezing when he read over the passage that all work places would be shut down on that day and knowing his mate…..

_I need some high grade for when this is over.._

…

Well, finding a tree big enough for the base hadn't been as hard as one might have thought. They had had gone around to the forests with Mellow riding on Jazz's shoulder, while Prowl had brought Ratchet's power saw (courtesy of Sunny and Sides, who he promised a free pass for pranking for one day) and proceeded to get a tree.

Once they had brought it to the base, Carly, Spike and little Daniel entered the base with boxes and boxes of the "ornaments" for them to put up.

Prowl spent is time calculating how much tinsel and how many lights to put on the tree without over stocking on them and how many ornaments could fit on each branch.

Mellow giggled as she pulled out the shiny, golden strands of tinsel with her Mama. She ran around with it, chasing the three year old Daniel with it, saying she was gonna wrap him in it.

Jazz snorted, before he laughed at the sight, while picking up a reef decorated with a bright red bow in the middle. He hung it up at the opening while Christmas lights hung around it, with help from Grapple and Hoist.

So far, things were going good and at least Prowl was helping out and not being a fragger about it.

He smiled as he walked towards his mate, his hips swaying slightly, kissing his cheek.

"An' how is mah darlin' doin?" Jazz grinned, nuzzling his helm.

Prowl hummed, "I haven't crashed yet, despite all this nonsense."

"Aaaaw, mah Prowler's doing so good with all this, Ah guess I'll hafta…."

"Jazz." Prowl cut him off sharply, warningly, "No."

The visored mech pouted and slumped, "You're mean."

"No, I have a reputation to maintain. You're already pushing the limit by making me go through with this. I only do this because it makes Mellow happy," the Tactician checked off a few things from the list, "Besides, I've got a lot to get done for this…this…..holiday of illogic…." He grumbled as he turned and went to check on outside decorations.

Jazz pouted as he stood there, his arms crossed over his chest plating as he watched his mate walk off. Even when planning for a holiday that dictated for families to do things together, he still finds ways to get work done.

Then he grinned. Why should it matter now? Especially with his special surprise for his mate on Christmas Eve….

"Mama?"

Jazz shuttered his optics, before he looked down and then smiled at his daughter with tinsel wrapped around her neck like a feather boa and some on her head.

"Yes baby?" he chuckled softly at the sight of her.

The little femling held up a bright golden object up to him, "Can ya help me put it up on the top?" she pointed at the tree.

The smiled on Jazz's face widened, "Of course little bit. C'mon."

He lifted his little femling and carried her to the large tree before them. He lifted her up as far as his servos could lift towards the top of their Christmas Tree. He laughed and chuckled as she clapped her servos in excitement once it was set perfectly on to it.

"It looks AWESOME!" she flailed her little arms, squealing as the lights lit up and the star glitter beautifully on top of the decorated evergreen.

"Only 'cause you helped us out darlin'," he kissed her helm, before there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and he smiled, "Hey there Mirage, whaddup?"

The former noble cleared his throat, holding a box in his servos. He looked back and forth suspiciously to make sure no one was looking before he handed the box to Jazz.

"I did what you asked sir, though I hope you don't mind a few alterations to it to make it fit your figure better an accentuate a few other 'areas'," Mirage explained, patting the box and a nod, "I hope you have fun Christmas Eve night…."

Jazz gave a grin, as he took a peak, before he snickered with a devilish grin, "Oh Ah'm sure it's gonna be a grand ol' time for me and Prowler…"

"I heard that Jazz!"

The TIC winced, but chuckled as his mate's ire at his supposed lack of memory for his real name. He snorted, shaking his helm, while Mellow was looking at her Mama in curiosity as to what Mirage had given him.

"Mama, don't ya know now ta open you're present before Christmas?" She crossed her arms over her little chassis.

He gasped in faux horror, before closing the box, "Ah'm sorry darlin', Mama wasn't thinkin'."

He chuckled softly when she gave him studious look, before she nodded in approval.

….

Prowl groaned as he collapsed back on to the couch, grumbling and growling to himself softly. His door wings felt stiff. His back was soar. His processor ached from the energon taste testers from Wheeljack to see if they could imitate some human flavors that humans have used for treats. He's been working double time to finish all reports before the holiday since Prime had ordered everyone to not work Christmas Day.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and he hoped his daughter wouldn't attempt to stay up late to see if this…this fictional character the humans seemed to center their holiday around! Hopefully Jazz hadn't allowed their daughter to become obsessed with him like the human younglings did.

He wondered if the Cons had to deal with any of this nonsense.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Prowl yelled when arms wrapped around his neck and tilted his helm back, narrowing his optics at his bond-mate.

"How is mah bebe?" Jazz kissed his helm, and nuzzled it.

"I'm going to murder the human who decided this holiday was a good idea," he hissed.

Jazz grinned, while nuzzling his mate "Hmm, I see you're takin' it well then?"

"Meh," the Tactician off-lined his optics and leaned his helm back. This had been a stressful night and thankfully Mellow was in recharge now…peacefully sleeping away the night….

Hmmm, recharging right now didn't sound so bad….

However, his comfy bond-mate pulled away, his arms unwrapping from him as the saboteur walked around.

"Jazz, where are you go—?" he choked back on his words as he kept himself from a processor crash when Jazz stepped around into full view.

The saboteur grinned, as he put his arms over his helm, purring softly. He showed off the outfit that Mirage had made him and given to him. It was a red silk, sort of dress like outfit, with white furry lining on the bottom of the skirts and at the top. It was also…_clingy._

"See somethin' ya like Prowler?" Jazz purred, and smirked, running his servos down the sides of his risqué outfit.

The tactician spluttered, as he looked his bond-mate up and down, feeling heat filling his face plates in a deep blush.

"Ah thought Ah'd try and getcha in ta the holiday spirit while Mellow's in recharge, with an early Christmas present…." He smiled seductively, a soft purr in his voice as he snapped his fingers.

Music came on.

Prowl was speechless, as he watched his mate place his servos on his curved hips, his back to him a moment. He cocked his hips to the side slightly, at the slow beat. Wherever the speakers were from, his mate's personal radio or a speaker hidden somewhere, the tactician didn't know but before he could protest out of fear that Mellow would be woken up, Jazz…..

Jazz started singing.

_"Santa baby, just slip a sable undeh mah tree,_

_Fer me…_

_Been an awful good mech_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimneh ta night…"_

Prowl wheezed as his mate swayed his hips when strutting over to him.

_"Santa baby, a 54 convertible too_

_Light blue…_

_Ah'll wait up for ya dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down da chimneh too night…"_

It felt like the heat seeping through his body, as he watched his mate's sensuous body, ignoring the lyrics in favor of those swaying hips, the soft lips forming the words of the lyrics, how his servos moved so torturously over his body….

He blushed so hard, he could have sworn his plating was melting as those lovely, strong legs straddled his hips.

_"Think o' all de fun Ah've missed…_

_Think o' all de fellas that Ah haven't kissed.._

_Next year ah could be_

_Just as good…_

_If you'd check off mah Christmas li—"_

He couldn't take it. Prowl grabbed his mate and rolled them over to the floor, cutting the music short, as he kissed him hard, despite the laugh Jazz let out.

Maybe this Christmas thing wasn't such a bad idea after all…

…..

When she woke up, the only source of light in her room was the gentle glow of the Christmas lights along her window and door frame where golden tinsel wrapped around them as well. Her Mama had helped her decorate her room for the human holiday….

She sat up and gasped when she remembered...

She checked her little clock beside her in the shape of a cyber-owl and she squealed when she saw it was midnight, but that also meant…!

"Santa…!" she whispered, running out of her room and going down towards the living room to where her Papa had placed a smaller tree of their own to celebrate.

However as she turned to the corner to the room with the tree, she froze and blinked at the sight that caught and held her optics. She tilted her helm.

Why was her Mama lying on top of Papa in recharge beneath the tree?

The two mechs were deep in recharge under the tree…there was a white fabric with fluffy white stuff on it that was off to the side and rumpled in a heap.

Jazz was cuddled against his mate, his helm resting on his shoulder (and thank primus they had cleaned up with a spare cloth and closed themselves up!) and Prowl held his mate's servo as they both recharges, their systems humming happily and warmly.

Mellow tilted her helm at her parents, before she gave a small smile. They looked so peaceful and content and she couldn't bring herself to wake them up even to help her open presents. A yawn escaped her and come to think of it she was pretty tired still…..

She looked over and she grabbed a large blanket and went to her parents. She pulled the blanket over them as she moved to snuggle between them. They were warm….

She chirred and purred as she curled up between her Mama and Papa, feeling them curling around her instinctively.

As she slipped into recharge between the two Cybertronians who had made her, Mello sighed contently.

"Merry Christmas..." she whispered.

...

Review please guys!


	2. Walking in A Winter Wonderland

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: Now, this one is for Yaoi, who I love like an older sister. She's such a sweetie and so she asked for a Predaking/Megatron fic and who am I to deny her? I love you babe! Have a merry Christmas!

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

Pairing: :Predaking/Megatron (Transformers Prime)

Summary:A carrying Megatron and Predaking go to investigate an energon vein in the winter weather and come across something interesting….

...

Walking in a Winter Wonderland

...

They stared as the winter flurries came down, fluttering silently down, while the fallen snow made a soft crunch under their pedes. When it hit their plating, the snow seemed to linger a moment, before melting from their warm exhales of air.

Megatron glared ahead as Predaking followed close behind in his alt. mode. The dragon kept a little distance between them though, knowing his leader and master was emotionally unstable at the moment.

It wasn't really believable that the Predacon had gotten his master and lord carrying a sparkling, until one saw the silver mech's current state: his abdomen round with a growing life that would one day rule the Decepticons in his place.

However despite his energon tainted reputation the Lord of the Decepticons couldn't, no matter how unexpected, or how preposterous it might seem to the outsider, he could never take away his own child. That would be like tearing out a part of his own self and he just couldn't allow it.

But that didn't mean he wasn't mad with the sparkling's father…

He placed a servo over his round abdomen, so close to the child's due date, as he walked through this…this cold half-frozen water that the humans called snow. He hated it for it melted and seeped into his circuitry and caused steam to form from the warm of his circuitry and it made his circuits spark unpleasantly. Also, theses infernal snow clouds blocked communications, as the two had found out when they exited the space bridge. Starscream and Knockout better enjoy the fact that they already had patrol because if they hadn't been….

There was a soft clank, causing the carrier to look down un-amused.

Predaking walked up beside him and tilted his helm at his leader. He still couldn't believe that he had sparked his leader in one of their….couplings; however this one was different because he hadn't been called to the Lord's quarters and he had actually gone there due to the scent of…of a heat-cycle.

The Predacon leaned forwards and he couldn't stop the smile as he rubbed his snout against the bump.

Megatron growled, "You have five seconds to get the frag away from me…."

If he could, he would have gone pale right then and there as he pulled back in slight alarm.

"You're lucky I decided to keep this…this…." Megatron growled, as he rubbed at his optic ridges.

The continued to walk forwards, his ire peaking as they continued their walk through the snow. He was jittery and irritated…..and worried. The sparkling sent pulses to him of concern and curiosity as he moved on. The Decepticon Lord hummed….

He froze when he heard a noise from up ahead.

It sounded happy. Light, yet noticeable like the falling flurries around the Cybertronians…..

There was a soft glow in the distance of soft light. He and Predaking looked at each other, before the carrying mech unsheathed his swords and the two mechs walked forwards. They were tense and on edge as they walked forwards.

The carrier kept a protective servo on his swollen abdomen. The went up the hill, Megatron crouching and his Beast both peaking over the edge, it being just steep enough for them to remain covered in case the enemy scanned for them.

Predaking heated up, the fire within him causing the toxic yellow aura to form, as he prepared to spit fire. Megatron looked over the edge before he shuttered his optics.

"Predaking. Heel," he ordered.

The Predacon looked at hm in surprise, before he calmed his fire generator and went into his bi pedal mode. He looked over with his leader. And the sight that presented itself to them made them both stare in awe.

It was a giant, organic still thing. The snow covered it tips, but it hinter at having something under the layers. But it was glowing and that was what caught his attention. It was like there were lighting flutter-bugs, like n the Cybertronian crystal gardens on the strange snow covered thing. Flurries danced around, and it was then he heard the noise again and was able to make it out to be….laughter? And something sounding like…tiny….bells?

It was then he saw the moving figure below, running, laughing, throwing snow at each other, some standing still and chatting, with something in their hands and others rode on strange square shaped objects.

He tilted his helm in interest when other voices sounded…soft melodies filling the air…it soothed and fascinated him.

Predaking watched with curiosity, humming softly at the sight of the flesh creatures called humans.

What was this they were doing? A celebration? A gathering? What was the occasion?

The sparkling was sending pulses to the distracted mother's spark. Predaking tilted his helm at the sight. Why were the fleshlings doing this? He had never seen such a thing before. The feeling of warmth and joy was so thick in the air that he had a feeling if it were possible, not even his flames could get through it.

The humans seemed so….so…..

"NNGH!"

Predaking almost jumped a few feet in the air, before he turned to his leader in surprise and concern. He placed a servo over his mate's abdomen.

"My Lord Megatron?" he said gently.

Megatron grit his denta together, growling and hissing out obscenities as he moved his tightened fist in the air like he needed to hit something. He gasped, before his ventilations began working harder…

Then he felt it. A small tremor ran through his lord's proto-form. Predaking stared at the swollen abdomen in bewilderment, before he felt a servo grab his throat and yanked him to Megatron's optic level.

"M-My Lord, what is…?!" he gasped.

Megatron growled, "The…sparkling's…..coming you….dolt!"

Predaking yanked himself free and stared at his lord and master, almost…dumbfounded. The sparkling was coming?! THEIR SPARKLING WAS COMING?!

"Don't just sit their y-you st-stupid oaf! Get me into c-c-cover! N-now!" the pained warlord snapped, before almost biting on his own glossa so he wouldn't attract attention of the fleshlings over the hill….basking in the joyous light….

He gasped in pain as Predaking lifted him up and began moving as fast as he could while carrying practically two mechs at the same time. Or femme, depending on the sparkling. They entered into the trees, and bright yellow optics searched frantically for a place where he and his Lord could take cover should the enemy pick up on their signal….

Farther and farther he ran from the humans' strange festival, the darkness forming, as the flurries fluttered down in whirlwinds. His wings shook it off, as he held his master as close as possible, moving as fast as he could.

Then, he spotted it.

A large cave form from the rock mountain. Predaking ran as fast as he possibly could, dodging branches and trees, as he held Megatron in a firm grip. He could hear him trying to hold back his screams of pain while biting into one of his servos, the metal giving a soft screech when it caved in from Megatron's sharp denta. He could feel the spasms of contractions begin to multiply and even out as he entered the large cave with him.

He laid Megatron's down on the hard ground, letting him lean back against the stone wall watching as the silver mech scratched his claws against the ground.

"My Lord?" Predaking whispered, taking one of the servos in his, to offer some form of comfort

Megatron squeezed the servo as hard as he could, half because he was in tremendous pain and half of the fact that he was fragged off beyond belief that of ALL times for the sparkling to come out, IT WAS NOW!

He snapped off his paneling immediately, growling and hissing in pain as he leaned back and opened his legs so the sparkling would be easier to get the frag out of his body.

"Hnnngh…" he hissed, and shook as a pain unlike any battle wound he's received wracked his frame.

Predaking tensed as his servo was squeezed, but made no noise. He simply allowed Megatron to vent and shake in pain. He wanted to hold him and comfort him, but to do that could indicate weakness to his Leader. And Predaking wasn't weak, not in the slightest, no.

He and Megatron would get through this, even though they had no medic….

Megatron threw his helm back and screamed, as he felt his body shifting in preparation for the new life to be born…

….

The snow fell soft, silent and light as the inhabitants of the cave were anything but that for the last five hours.

Megatron arched his back in pain, hours and hours of pain exhausting him. Predaking knelt by his open thighs, watching in fascination and anticipation as he held his servos open for the little one to appear.

The silver mech thrashed his helm back and forth in incomprehensible agony with each push of his pained body. Angry tears slid down his face plates as he growled and roared and screeched out curses and prayers for relief of this pain.

"You're almost there…" Predaking spoke softly as he waited patiently for the sparkling to slip out, "Almost there Master…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Megatron gave a violent arch of his back, throwing his helm back as a tearing pain ripped through him when he felt his body tensing to push like it has been for the past few hours.

Predaking's optics widened in shock, his servos still held open and ready before his lover and Lord's opened thighs waiting for the precious creature to come out, as…..as the sparkling slid right out of Megatron's body and into his giant servos.

He continued to stare at the small, fluid covered creature before him. He watched as it gave a soft shudder, before openin its tiny, mis-matched optics and little mouth and then screech it's vocals out…

It was the most beautiful noise he had ever heard.

The small little one coughed and wheezed a moment, before screeching softly, as fluids were wiped from the soft face plates and those optics, one crimson, the other amber…..

He felt like his spark would burst from his chest as he caressed the three crests on the child's helm.

"Hello…my little Prince…." He whispered.

Megatron looked at the sparkling in Predaking's arms, "…..Oh…."

Predaking looked at his Master, before he handed the creation that they had made together to the silver mech. The warlord took their child into his large servos, running his thumb over his child's face plates before pulling him to lie against his chest plates so he was warmed up.

The Predacon laid beside Megatron and he caressed the child's helm in the carrier's arms.

"He's beautiful My Lord…." He whispered.

Megatron nodded as he caressed the child's back, where little wing nubs formed. The resembled Predaking's almost, and he had little claw like digits. He nuzzled the crying child, and used his arms to shield him from the wind.

The two parents looked upon their precious child.

Megatron kissed his helm.

"What shall we call the little one?" Predaking whispered, yet his voice was strong in the cave as the snow came down and swirled around outside with the strong winds.

"…" Megatron tilted his helm, as he rubbed the fluids from his child's crests, showing the violet coloring there, a dark violet, "…Galvatron…."

Predaking purred, "…beautiful…"

Galvatron yawned, showing his crooked fangs that resembled his sire's, while he had the helm resembling his mother's save for the three crests. He mewled, his optics becoming bleary, as Megatron opened his spark chamber and placed their son inside to keep warm.

The child purred, sensing the warm and love from his parents, as the snow continued to fall.

Megatron looked out and tilted his helm.

When simply watching it from a covered area…the snow covered ground and forest looked beautiful….

He felt his servant and lover lay beside him, looking into his chest plates at their child.

"….out little mechling…" he whispered.

Megatron nodded, before he leaned back and nodded off into recharge, feeling his sparkling close by as he felt the pulse of the small spark so close to his.

Maybe winter wouldn't such an intolerable human season after all…

...

Review please guys!


	3. Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: This one is for UltraMagnusFanGirl, who is just really awesome and I wish she could come see me from England to cuddle and talk about TFs all day.

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

Pairing: :Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime)

Summary:Miko decides to "help" Magnus get into the Christmas spirit—with a little help from Mistletoe! (For UltraMagnusFanGirl)

...

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

...

Magnus sighed as he woke up with his internal chronometer going. He muttered and grumbled before he sat up and moved his shoulders and stretched, mumbling and sighing softly to himself as he mentally reviewed the reports he had filed and made last night from the battle with Predaking. He exited his quarters, picking up his stack of data-pads, humming softly as he moved forwards.

When he opened the door with his optics occupied, entering the hallway and headed for the rec. room to deliver his reports to Prime.

"Hey Magnus!"

He lifted his helm, only to have his vision temporarily disabled by something hitting him in the face plates and sending him stumbling backwards. He used the wall to keep himself standing, before he wiped the cold, semi-solid substance from his optics, and he glared ahead at whoever had thrown it at him.

Wheeljack smirked, as he stood there, with a white ball in his servo and a small pile beside his pedes. It was then Magnus noticed the change in temperature and that there was a space bridge wide open with specks of white flowing out of it.

The rec. room was covered in small piles of the white, cold substance.

The children were dressed in denser clothing and scarves with strange fabric things on their heads, as the used the railings to hold themselves steady.

"Ooooh! Nice hit Wheeljack!" the native life-form female crowed, laughing.

Magnus shook his helm around a moment, causing the rest of the substance to come off.

"Care to explain to me, why you thought it fit to assault your commanding officer, Wheeljack?" he demanded still standing stoic, although his optics ridges were scrunched slightly in disgruntlement.

"Aaah, c'mon Magnus, it was just a snowball!" Wheeljack chuckled, tossing the current on back and forth between his hands.

Miko hoped over the railing and onto Wheeljack's shoulder, "Yeah, we were having a snowball fight when you walked in."

"Snow…..ball…what?" Magnus raised an optic ridge.

"It's when you take snow…" Wheeljack held some of the white substance from a small pile beside him, "and role it up to become a snowball. It's fun! No one gets hurt and…"

"You nearly blinded me," Magnus interrupted.

"It comes off too sir, and it hasn't caused any fatalities," Wheeljack retorted.

Ultra Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmmmm….and…why exactly have you decided to bring it into the base?"

Jack looked to Raf who gulped before the both turned and walked down the stairs to stay out of the line of fire.

Miko spoke up, "Because Christmas Eve is tomorrow and if we bring in more snow by then, we'll have enough for Christmas Day!"

Before Ultra Magnus could even ask what this "Christmas was", Arcee came running through the space bridge.

The femme was grinning, "Hey! We brought more!"

"More what?"

The femme froze, before she turned to her commanding officer. She immediately straightened up to salute. Or at least she tried to, as some of the snow, that melted was now frozen do to change in temperature, making the snow slick. Bulkhead came tromping in with a large amount of snow in his arms.

"Hey Cee, where am I goin'…?"

"Bulkhead, watch for the-!"

"WHAAAAA!"

He went sliding, the snow going up in flurries as he went smashing into Ultra Magnus almost knocking the air from the commander's vents as they both slammed into a wall. Magnus promptly, but gently pushed Bulkhead off of him, before he stood up and helped his soldier up.

"Uh oh…" Raf stated, as Magnus turned to glare at the crew.

Bumblebee came running in, with Ratchet and Smokescreen beside him, buzzing to know what had happened.

"What in the Well…?" Ratchet murmured, staring in awe at snow with a raised optic ridge.

Smokescreen's jaw dropped, before he grinned, "Oh cool! So this is what snow is, huh?"

Magnus looked at the crew with disapproval, trying to keep his body from shaking, "I want this substance removed as soon as possible and if I see even a small SPECK of it by sundown today, you're all going to clean up the washracks until they sparkle and shine! AND you better make up and double your patrols for tomorrow!"

There were groans from everyone, save for Ratchet, until Magnus gave them another critical glower. The immediately turned off the space bridge and started scrambling to get work done. Ultra Magnus nodded with a huff, before he turned and walked out.

"Well, someone's not in the holiday spirit," Miko mumbled as she hoped down and went to change the thermostat so the snow would melt and drain out as they opened the garage doors.

"Eh," Bulkhead mumbled, as he grabbed the mop and bucket, "Magnus might be a little stiff, but he's not so bad from what I've been told."

Wheeljack huffed, as he picked up all the snowballs and threw them out the door, "You didn't serve with him on the Wrecker's. He's a gearstick in the energon, Bulk. I wouldn't be shocked if he never smiled a day in his existence," He huffed as he watched the snowballs cause a bit of steam as they melted on the hot tar pavement.

Smokescreen chuckled, as he moved the snow, "Maybe he's just grumpy 'cause he's not getting any?"

Arcee and Bee couldn't help but snort at the comment. Wheeljack cackled as he fell back with Miko giggling from his shoulder. Jack simply shook he had, while rubbing the bridge of his nose and mumbling while Raf simply turned to his laptop, pretending he hadn't heard that.

Ratchet and Bulkhead looked at the laughing ones with disapproval.

"Sorry, just imagining anyone with Magnus…!" Wheeljack snorted, while snickering and rubbing at his optics, as tears of laughter formed.

Bulkhead rolled his optics and shook his helm.

Arcee chuckled, as she moved more snow out to melt, "Maybe if we had mistletoe hanging off him it might loosen him up if he got a few kisses…."

"Mistletoe?" Smokescreen stared at her.

Bumblebee buzzed and nodded, as he explained the strange plant called Mistletoe that was a part of the gift-giving human holiday Christmas. If a person had it near it, beneath it, wearing it or between them, the two people had to kiss.

Miko became suddenly quiet, her eyes wide as an idea popped into her head. She climbed off Wheeljack and went to a box of decorations she, Jack and Raf had brought to decorate the base later for the upcoming holiday. She began to dig through for the plant, still smirking mischievously. It might have just been a fake plant so it could be a reusable decoration, but it was enough.

As she thought over her idea, the more she began to smirk as she put it into her pocket. Arcee was showing the other bots pictures of the mistletoe so they had an idea of what it looked like. Miko mentally giggled. Magnus would have one heck of a day tomorrow….

"Hey, had anyone seen Optimus?" Bulkhead murmured.

Ratchet snorted, "He's out scouting again for anymore Predacons bones or Decepticons activity, whichever one is more important," he tapped at the console, the image of mistletoe disappearing, "you best all get back to work."

…..

That night, as the bots were snug in their quarters recharging, blissfully unaware that a certain sneaky human who should have been in bed was tiptoeing down the hallways to one of their quarters: The Commander's.

Miko slowly pulled the garage hatch open and snuck under. She silently walked towards the recharging mech on the floor, using a rolled up tarmac as a pillow and simply laying down on his back, back straightened and his face plates still holing a slight scowl.

Even while sleeping, he seemed stiff and stoic.

Miko worked quickly, taking out the mistletoe and a soft string of strong rope, looping the fake plant on the rope.

She smiled, and hid her quiet snicker. When Magnus went out for his daily morning routine, he would be in for quite the day…

…..

Magnus woke up as he usually did.

He yawned, and stretched, as he stood up, hearing a small crack as he stretched his spinal array.

"Primus, this job is putting a strain on my systems…" he sighed, as he stood up.

He made a quick check to make sure the data-pad reports he had made yesterday were good to go. He hummed to himself, before he turned and looked at his poor excuse of a berth. He comm. linked Ratchet.

_::Yes, yes, what is it?::_

Magnus managed a small smirk, _::Ratchet, this is Magnus. Has Optimus returned yet?::_

He heard a deep, tired sigh, _::Fragger came in late last night and left early this morning. I'm sorry Magnus…::_

_::Oh. That's all right. As long as he got some recharge….::_ he barely kept the sadness out of his voice, but he knew his old friend could sense it. His spark gave a cringe, but he ignored it. Now was not the time to be dwelling on personal matters, _::I shall be in the rec. room in a few minutes for your reports on the Synthetic Energon.::_

_::…Yes sir,::_ Ratchet sighed, before the comm. was disconnected.

Magnus took in a deep intake, before straightening himself out and leaving his quarters. He headed for the rec. room. He went over the reports in his servos again, this time he just stood there at the pathway.

He looked at the report to make sure everything was accounted for, not hearing the footsteps behind him. Nor did he hear them stop, but it felt like there was a shadow cast over him. He chose to ignore it in favor of getting this right.

Bad idea.

"Aaaw, gee Magnus, if you wanted a kiss, you should have said something!"

Magnus stiffened, before he turned to whoever had JUST said that, about to demand to know where he had gotten THAT notion, when he found Bulkhead leaning down and kissing the crest on his helm.

He stood there for a long, long moment with no words coming from his mouth. Bulkhead patted his shoulder with a warm chuckled before walking past him, humming.

Magnus then shook his helm before he looked at Bulkhead in bewilderment. Where had THAT come from?! He was about to order him back, when he heard another pair of footsteps. He turned and saw Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

The two young mechs froze and stared at him for a moment.

Bumblebee tilted his helm at his commander, before he gave a happy whirr to Smokescreen. The mech grinned and chuckled, before they both went over.

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee, good to see you two up early for our patrol…" Magnus stated.

He suddenly heard another chirr, causing him to look up. He yelped when Bumblebee suddenly rubbed his forehead against Magnus', purring softly and happily. He stared at the young scout in shock as he pulled away with another purr. The when he pulled back, Smokescreen took his place and kissed his cheek.

Magnus stared after the two of them.

"See you later Magnus!" Smokescreen yelled, rather giddy as he and Bumblebee went to log in their patrol roots, while giggling.

Ultra Magnus glowered, as he wiped a bit of oral lubricant from his cheek giving a shudder while blushing in embarrassment.

"Primus in the well, really?!"

Magnus froze, before he turned to the small blue femme ho had just walked out of the med bay. She looked displeased as she stood there, her arms crossed and her optics narrowed. Ultra Magnus raised an optics ridge at her. She looked annoyed and in disbelief. She huffed, before she walked over to him.

He took a step back before he stilled.

He was the commander. She didn't scare him. He looked down at her, while regaining his stoicism, when she grabbed his large servo in her two smaller ones and kissed his knuckles and his digits, before nodding and walking off.

Magnus' optic twitched, before he looked around to make sure none of the others were coming towards him before he made a bee line for the med. bay. He slammed the door closed and looked back and forth to make sure no one else but Ratchet was here.

"Ratchet!" he yelled, hyperventilating.

…

Optimus flew over the base, searching to land. So far he's found nothing out of the ordinary, but that only caused him worry more about two things on his mind: what the Decepticons were up to…and how Magnus was doing coping.

He didn't want his commanding officer….and….his bond-mate to become secluded.

Then again, he wasn't exactly doing much to help. Well, today he would return early and take a break and since Ratchet had explained it could put a tax on his systems, he would take his advice and explain it to Magnus.

He prepared himself to land.

…

The medic turned to the distraught commander seated on his med, berth with a warm cube of energon, "Magnus…"

"Th…The crew! THE CREW!" he yelled, almost beside himself and at a loss for any clear words.

"What about them?"

Magnus threw his servos in the air with a yell of exasperation, "Th-they, th-they, they….They keep…!"

There was the sound of car engines, before a familiar white, red and green sports car came in, transforming as he did so.

"Hey there Doc," he gave a cocky grin at the medic.

Ratchet groaned, "Don't call me Doc."

"Hmmm. And good morning s—" Wheeljack choked back on his words, before he stared at his commander. Well, more precisely, his helm where a green plant was tied to one of his antennae. Where it's been since Miko had put it on last night.

He snorted, trying to hold back his laughter as he stared at the commander, "Uh Magnus, um….come here, I need to tell you something…"

Magnus stared at him distrustfully with narrowed optics. He sighed, before he leaned down to hear what Wheeljack had to say, knowing he shouldn't be indulging him.

"What is it soldier?" he asked, at optic level with his subordinate.

Wheeljack grabbed the back of his helm and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the lips. Magnus froze in shock, as his lips moved involuntarily with the one mech he hates. He blushed hard enough his face plates might have changed their colors to purple.

Ratchet stared, his jaw dropping in shock. Did Wheeljack have a death wish?!

Right then, there was the sound of jet engines, causing the medic to still before he saw the huge hulking frame of Prime entering the base.

Bulkhead came in, "Hey Optimus, good to-AH!" he froze in his tracks and he stared in shock.

Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked over and they stared, gaping in shock. Arcee stopped, before she leaned against the wall staring.

Magnus struggled to pull free but Wheeljack held firm and actually stuck his glossa…!

He raised his fist to punch the fragger off of him, but instead his vision was blurred by the color red.

Wheeljack grunted as he slammed against the wall, before he found himself face to face with Optimus. The Prime stood in a defensive stance, his optics narrowed in slight anger. Wheeljack was alarmed as he stood up, holding his servos up in immediate surrender.

Magnus turned and spat the taste of Wheeljack from his mouth, wiping at his glossa hoping it would help remove it while he shuddered in disgust.

However when he turned to yell at Wheeljack he instead found himself with his vision full of red. He looked up and then blushed at his mate Optimus.

"Optimus…I…I can explain, you see I think there's a virus going around the crew…or there's a joke going on…." Magnus mumbled, narrowing his optics at the other bots.

Right before Prime grabbed the back of his helm and gave him a deep kiss, caressing his helm. This time when Magnus blushed, it was for a different reason. He gulped, as he kissed his Prime back, forgetting the crew around them, gaping in shock. Well all of them save for Ratchet who simply rolled his optics and shook his helm. When the kiss broke, Optimus tugged the mistletoe from Magnus' helm.

"I believe this plant had something to with it, love," Prime explained, twirling it between his thumb and fore-digit.

Magnus stared at the small plant, "H-How does that…?!"

"They were simply trying out a human tradition. You see when this little plant is hanging off you, or over you, you must receive a kiss," Prime explained with a straight face.

"….I see," Magnus gritted out.

Optimus chuckled, "I don't know whether to punish whoever put the plant on you, or thank them…"

Magnus growled, crossing his arms over his chassis as he glared at his bond-mate and ignoring the others. Prime gave a soft, warm smile as he leaned down to press his crest to his.

"And it's just in time for the human holiday."

Magnus felt like steam would be rising off his face plates at the public display of affection. On the inside though, he enjoyed and basked in the affection.

...

Review please guys!


	4. Wish You a Merry Christmas!

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: Oh dear, dear Cybertronprincess, I hope you enjoy this fic with your favorite crack pairing. ^w^ HAIL TO THE PRINCESS! NOOOOOW!

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

Pairing: :Optimus Prime/Wheeljack (Transformers: Prime)

Summary: There's only so much Prime could put up with, especially with what his lover was putting him through. But what was in store for him it was so worth it…

Warning: Interfacing! and Slash!

...

Wish You a Merry Christmas!

...

"Oh c'mon, it's just for fun, Prime!"

"I…am not sure if this is appropriate for this…. "

"What? It's not like I'm going to have the whole crew come sit on your lap!"

"….I still find this quite humiliating, Wheeljack…."

"Oh c'mon! You're the finest looking Santa I have ever seen!"

Optimus narrowed his optics at the shorter mech, crossing his arms over his chest, as he had a large abundance of white hair on his face plates, to qualify as a beard and a red hat on his helm. The smaller mech snickered, placing a servo on Optimus' newly robust chassis.

The prime glared at his lover slightly.

Wheeljack sighed, before he cocked his hips to the side, placing his servos on them.

"Please Prime, could you for once just play along? It's just you and me, no one else, in you quarters, and it's my Christmas present," the Wrecker moved towards the Prime with a smirk, "Do you wanna be my secret Santa?"

Optimus was, for once that morning, glad for the beard, because despite the corniness and ridiculousness of that pick up line, he was blushing like the archivist he used to be when someone merely complimented him. He looked at the door to his quarters, scanning to make sure it was still locked.

He threw his dignity aside to the corner and he leaned down with narrowed optics.

"Depends. Have you been a good mech?" he asked, his baritone rumbling softly.

Wheeljack felt a shiver run up his spine before he chuckled, "Well….to be honest….?"

"Honesty can earn you points," Optimus purred, as he caressed one of his helm fins.

Wheeljack snickered as he smirked, "Well, I haven't been that good of a mech, Santa, sir…"

"Oh?" Optimus sat down on the berth and pulled the smaller mech on to his lap, "Do tell Santa…"

The smaller mech barely kept back another snicker, instead feigning a meek look, "Well…I….hehe…I'm not exactly good with authority," he squirmed, to show he was "nervous" about telling him this.

Prime held back a groan as he felt himself getting heating up, his engine begin to give a soft rumble, "Hmmm, do you now? How so, my dear?" he caressed over Wheeljack's hips.

"I….I sometimes don't listen to my commander...but he's such a stick in the energon pits…" he pouted, crossing his arms.

"But he is still your commanding officer…" Optimus caressed his thigh, purring softly.

Wheeljack leaned more on him and purred, "I can't help being a naughty boy."

"Mm-hmm, but it's not getting you on my nice list. I'm not sure I should even give you your present, you naughty, naughty little wrecker," the Prime retorted, nuzzling his crest against Wheeljack's, while grinding the pelvic plating together.

A soft shade of purple appeared on Wheeljack's face plates, as he faked an aghast look, "but I promise to be good next year Santa! Honest!"

"Mmmm, but will you keep it for Santa? Can you be a good little mech for me?" he asked him, purring, as he caressed up and down his lover's back.

Wheeljack smirked, leaning to look the Prime in the optics, "Depends, what do I gotta do?"

"Hmm…I can think of a few things…."

He moved so suddenly, even HE could only remember it being a blur. He had Wheeljack beneath him, and he tugged the beard down so he could kiss him deeply. The Prime gave a deep purr as he caressed up Wheeljack's leg to his pelvic plating.

He rubbed it, feeling the heat beneath the metal. He smirked at that.

"Hmmm, nice and warm…"

"Only for you," Wheeljack purred, nuzzling his Prime after he kissed, "Now, you gonna open me up?"

"Hmmmm…." Prime tilted his helm, raising an optic ridge, as he tapped at the plating, "I'd prefer you did it for me, dear. Not as young as I used to be…"

"Pffft! You're old enough to—!" he was silenced by a kiss, and there was a hiss of air as the paneling opened.

He purred as he nuzzled him, smiling and purring as he held him. He smirked Wheeljack blushed and spread his legs out for him. He chuckled, running his servo up his leg to his inner thigh. He smiled at the sight of the delectable opening between these lovely legs.

"Nnngh, please….oh Primus, please…" Wheeljack whispered.

Prime hummed, as he kissed along Wheeljack's throat, "Hmmm, do you promise to be good for me?" he pressed a digit into his valve.

"Y-yes…" he hissed, gasping as he arched when sensitive nodes were hit by the thick, blunt digit of his leader.

He gasped and arched as Prime wriggled his digits, making his abdomen tighten as pleasure coursed through his body. He mewled and whimpered in pleasure as he a kiss pressed to his hip, before Optimus climbed over him before caressing his face.

"Hmm…I guess I can believe you…" Optimus opened his own panel, his optics never leaving his lover's, his optics burning bright sapphire, as he moved to enter him.

Wheeljack spread his legs out wider, gulping as he arched and physically beg him to enter his tight valve. He needed it so bad….

Optimus kissed him deeply, before entering his tight valve, groaning as he was encased in the tightness. He gave a shuddered moan as he held his wrecker close and began to move deep inside of him. He moaned and gasped as he began to move into him, the feeling of Wheeljack's modesty (is he had any) around him having become a common occurrence over the past few months.

Wheeljack cried out, moaning and mewling, trembling in pleasure as Optimus held on to him. He cried out over and over, moaning as he was taken by his lover. Primus, he loved this, loved having the Prime above him, tossing caution for Primus to take and he mewled as he was taken.

He groaned into their kiss, caressing prime's face and over his antennae, chuckling a bit as he felt the string of the beard. He pulled off the fake beard, and threw it to the side and kissed Prime deeper. He felt the strong arms around him and pulling him close, as he wrapped his legs tighter around his waist.

"Are you close?" Prime whispered.

"Y-yes, yes sir, please…." He whispered hoarsely, running a servo over Prime's wings.

Optimus nodded, as he nibbled against Wheeljack's neck, "Hmm…."

He pounded his hips forwards against his lover's, groaning and hissing as they both were headed for the edge, their cries becoming slightly louder and louder as they grew closer and closer until…..

"AAAAAH!" Wheeljack arched his back struts hard, "AH Fffffff-!"

Optimus silence his swear with a deep kiss, as he overloaded deep, deep inside of the wrecker.

They both vented a moment, to cool down their overheated systems. Optimus turned over to lie beside him, before he nuzzled him with a soft sigh of contentment. He caressed Wheeljack's helm fin as he smiled down at him.

"…..you better be good, my dear," Optimus purred and nuzzled him, chuckling.

Wheeljack snorted, before he leaned up and kissed him, "Hmmm, you may have to remind me at times though, Santa."

"Hmm….I would be happy to…" Prime whispered, kissing his face.

The wrecker smirked, "I look forward to it…"

He leaned up and kissed the Prime's lips, caressing his face plates, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Prime whispered before they both slid into recharge in each other's arms.

...

Review please guys!


	5. What Child Is This?

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: This one I wrote for Miss Morrigayn DeWyvern who has been a huge help and inspiration for me. I hope she has a good Christmas with her family.

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

Pairing: : Alpha Trion/Megatornus (Transformers Prime, Pre-War)

Summary: Megatronus finally gives birth to the child of the remaining true Prime

Warning: Graphic birth scene.

...

What Child is This?

...

The lower caste mech sat outside, his abdomen swollen and heavy with a child. He walked across the scrap yard, the quickest way to Iacon. He placed a servo over his abdomen, feeling a small kick from his child as he walked.

It was a gloomy, desolate place that not even the lowliest scum of Kaon would live here. He moved along the usual path, avoiding any mechs who may follow him. He then spotted the luminescent towers of the city the sire of their child lived.

He walked out of the decadence of the scrap yard and walked through the alley and back ways to avoid any contact with the higher-class citizens. After all, who would want to run into a mech or femme who would simply became dramatic if they were touched by a "low-born".

Besides, it wasn't a long run to the Archives.

The sparkling gave another kick, and Megatronus gave a small smile at the liveliness that was shown to him. As the time of birthing was drawing much, much closer, he hoped that he could stay with the father for the remaining few days of the final term.

He walked up the steps, stepping into the public eye and ignoring the glances and glares of the other Cybertronians who believed they were his betters. He entered the Hall without so much as a glance back at them. Because they were nothing.

The being growing inside him was everything to him.

There was something…different about this one. The sparkling tended to send constant pulses of its emotions to him. Mostly to sooth him when he was alone in his quarters at the mines or after a run in with a snobby senator who eyed him up despite his current state.

Always soothing…always making sure he was aware the child was always there….

He entered the archives and looked around for the Head Archivist. He tugged the blanket he's been using to keep his temperature level at a certain point so his child could better grow. His optics searched along the corridors and the shelves as he passed the data-clerks working at their stations.

He then heard a familiar, deep and powerful voice.

"Megatronus."

He felt a shiver going down his spinal cord, before he turned and faced the ancient mech.

"Alpha Trion."

A smile creased the face plates of the ancient mech and he felt his spark at ease as he was held close to him. The ancient mech smiled and purred softly, not caring who saw him with this mech, who carried his child and his spark. He felt the mech relax, face plates buried in his beard of metallic strands.

The sparkling gave another kick at the close proximity of his sire. A purr escaped the silver mech as they looked down at the swollen abdomen of the miner.

"Not long…" he whispered.

Alpha chuckled, nuzzling him, "Any day now, my dear…."

He could feel it. The strength of their sparkling's spark and energy. How much love and pure innocence with there. A precious thing…a very precious thing…..

"Come. Let's get you somewhere comfortable…" he his servo over Megatronus' against the swollen abdomen.

…

It happened on a night where the moons of Cybertron were dark.

He was woken up by a wetness from his thighs and suddenly pain ripping down his sides. Megatronus gasped loudly, awaking his lover beside him. Alpha Trion sat up immediately at the sound, looking to the younger mech worriedly.

"Megatronus?!" he hissed.

"Nnn…! The little one…." He whispered, holding his abdomen as he shook in agony.

The contractions hit him again and he had to bite into his servo to keep himself from screaming. He felt Alpha caress his helm to try and calm him, while taking his other servo in his own, kissing his digits lovingly. He didn't flinched as his servo was squeezed and near crushed by the pained mech.

"He is coming?" he whispered, caressing over the knuckles gently.

Megatronus nodded, before he grit his denta and arched again as he felt the next contraction. He grit his denta to try and hold back his pain, and he used the cloak he had used to keep warm to cover his screams so no one would come and investigate.

Alpha Trion hushed him, caressing over his helm as the pelvic plating opened, copious amounts of energon and fluids seeping out on to the berth, making it a mess. Megatronus gasped as he shook where he was, feeling the sparkling shifting and moving to the birth canal.

He gasped as another rippled of pain ran through him, shifting and opening him up for the incoming sparkling. He threw his helm back, trying to bite or grip something, feeling Alpha's servo breaking under the pressure of his servo.

…

It all felt surreal. The agony that ripped through him. The dimmed darkness of the room around him as he tried to push the child out of him. His lover and the father there with him, speaking to him and soothing him as he was pained.

The energon lamp flickered in the dark of the room, as muffled cries escaped the birthing mother biting into the blanket. The sire knelt before him, servos open to receive the crowning sparkling.

Megatronus gripped the edges of the berth, as he pushed to have the child come out of him, his vents working hard to keep his pained systems from breaking under the heat.

"You're almost there love. Just a few more pushes and he'll be here…" Alpha whispered as he watched the helm appearing.

Megatron thrashed his helm around, gasping and crying out as he pushed at the next contraction, sobbing as he felt like he was being torn apart. He threw his helm back, as he gave one harsh push unable to hold back the scream ringing form him as the child finally slid out of him.

He gasped, his entire body tensed before he collapsed in exhaustion, his intakes ragged as he was silent and relieved at last. Then he snapped his helm up when he heard a loud screech fill the room. He pushed himself up shakily and he stared at the creature in Alpha's arms.

The sparkling was screeching his vents out, servos flailing slightly, as Alpha picked up a cloth to clean the sparkling up, revealing bright red armor, hints of silver and a blue helm. The ancient Prime smiled as the little one began to calm, coughing a bit, before on-lining his pretty blue optics.

Megatronus smiled, holding his servos out, his spark crying out frantically for the child to be close. His servos shook as Alpha was enraptured by the sparkling.

"You're so beautiful…." He whispered, rubbing his crest to the little child's.

"Let…let me see him…" Megatronus whispered, his servos shaking to hold the little one, his precious little being he had carried and brought into this world.

But it seemed the Prime had not hear him as he turned and opened a window where the sun was beginning to rise. It left a soft glow through the window. Megatronus shook, his smile disappearing as the older mech seemed to be ignoring his request.

The older mech caressing the child's face plates leaning down to nuzzle him, "You…little one will become a great Prime one day…." He kissed his helm, caressing one of the antennae.

The sparkling gave a cough before he squirmed and whined, reaching is tiny servos for his carrier, coughing and whimpering. He needed his Mama's spark, drink his energon and connect…!

Megatronus sat up, trying to go get his little one, but the pain in his legs stopped him. Alpha Trion shuttered his optics, before he turned and then he gasped before he quickly went over. He placed the child in the mother's arms and he watched how Megatronus curled around the child.

"Forgive me love, I got carried away…" he whispered, leaned forwards to nuzzle the mother's helm. It was crucial for the little one to receive contact and connection from the mother above anything else once he was out.

Immediately, the gladiator nuzzled the child, calmed and feeling the joy spiral through him. The sparkling mewled and looked at his mother with tear filled optics, before tiny servos caressed his face plates.

The miner smiled, before opening his chest plates and placed the sparkling close to his spark. He chuckled when the sparkling immediately curled up and purred before latching on to a feed tube and purring as he began drinking in energon.

Megatronus off-lined his optics in peace, "Welcome to the world….little Orion Pax…."

The Head Archivist knew what would happen to his son in the future, yet he was still joyful of his arrival. He would enjoy what time was left between him, his son and his lover before…..

Alpha smiled and sat with his little family as they enjoyed the new life gifted to them and for the time being ignoring the foreshadowing of the dark future ahead of them.

...

Review please guys!


	6. Let It Snow

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: THIS! THIS ONE! This fic is for Rainbow-Velociraptor aka, my cutie queen! I hope she likes this fics, because it was a lot of fun to write! ^w^ Merry Christmas!

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Jupiter, Venus, Alchemy and Blacksmither are OCs RV and I made together. Tesseract is hers. Maxima is Mine.

Pairing: : Tesseract/Maxima (Transformers Prime)

Summary: This was their first time experiencing winter and they wanted their little ones to have a fun time. And it was an experience they never forgot.

...

Let It Snow

...

"Ya know Tesse…when I said we should start involving our children in the study of Earth's strange seasons in the different parts of the planet, it was NOT permission for you to bundle me up in these….." the large femme motioned to her current bundled up neck and face plates.

There were scarves wrapped around her face plates and gives her mate a narrowed optic look, crossing her servos over his chassis.

"But it's what the humans wear when they go out to play in the snow to protect their faces and keep them warm," Tesseract explained, giving a smiling.

Maxima narrowed her optics down at her small mate, "Mmm-hmm. Where did you even find one big enough for my neck?"

Tesseract giggled, "Let's just say I got my ways and it's a good thing I can do the human's version of the 'puppy eyes' on my mother," she fixed the large scarf around her mate's neck, ignoring the deadpan look on her face.

The giant femme shook her helm, as her smaller mate tugged on the ends so the scarf was snuggly around her neck. Then she heard giggling and she turned and gave her two eldest children a raised optic ridge, while the two youngest, their twins covered their little mouth plates and snickered.

Jupiter, the oldest mech, was giggling gently, "Papa, you look silly…"

"You have Nana's grumpy look…" Venus, the second born, pointed out, with a grin.

"Oh! I look silly and grumpy, eh?" Maxima, dived forwards and grabbed her son and daughter, running her fingers over Jupiter's little belly, smirking and snickering as he squealed and squirmed before she blew a raspberry kiss into Venus audio.

Tesseract; chuckled, as she picked up their twins, Alchemy and Blacksmith, nuzzling their helms and purring softly. The twins stared before pointing at Maxima while giving their mother a questioning look.

"Yes babies, your sire's insane, no need keeping it a secret," Tesseract chuckled.

The small femme yelped when suddenly she was met with a raspberry kiss as well, making her squeal and then giggle at the ticklish sensations.

Maxima smirked, "You corrupting the twins already, hmm?"

"Well, someone has to, since my parents are so busy spoiling them," Tesseract chuckled, before she rubbed her nasal ridge against her mate's, "Now, are we all ready to go enjoy the snow?"

"YEAH!"

Maxima flinched at the loudness, but she smiled at the excitement of their children. She looked down at her mate before they both smiled and then began to type in the wanted coordinates into the space bridge and opened it.

However, not before Tesseract did a quick check of the sparkling's scarves. Maxima sighed but she remained quiet. She knew how her mate worried and this helped keep it in check.

"Okay! Let's go kids and The Crazy one," Tesseract winked, nuzzling Blacksmith and Alchemy's helms.

The large femme slumped, as their two eldest ones giggled, "Really Tesse?"

Her mate smirked mischievously as they walked through the space bridge with their little one. She could feel the excitement vibrating within Jupiter and Venus, sensed their sparks fluttering in anticipation to see what was in store for them. Maxima herself was excited though she hid it better.

She smiled after Tesseract who was practically bouncing with enthusiasm, leaping towards the end of the tunnel. Alchemy and Blacksmith were chirring and giggling at this receiving nuzzles and purrs from their Mama.

Maxima loved it when her mate was so happy.

The sight at the end of the tunnel however, made her jaw drop and her optics widen at the sight before her. She heard Jupiter give a dramatic gasp.

"Wow…" Venus whispered, her antennae flickering happily.

Squeals escaped the twins, as Tesseract joined them, "AAAAAH! It's so COOL!"

"No kidding.." Maxima mumbled, staring at everything in white.

It was _everywhere_ and on everything, save for them. Jupiter jumped from her arms and on to the white substance with a soft crunch of the snow. He blinked, before he took another step. He looked and saw he had left a footprint. He giggled, before he made a few more steps.

Venus happed down after him, "Oooh! It's soft!"

Maxima shuttered his optics, breaking out of her gaze, before she looked down at their little ones. She laughed at the comment their daughter had made.

"Yes it is," she chuckled, "I bet it's fun to play in too."

Tesseract grinned, as she placed the twins down and she watched them go play with their two older siblings, their little scarfs whipping behind them as they waddled after them. Maxima shook her helm with her grin still plastered to her face plates. Tesseract took her larger servo in her two small ones.

"So….?" Tesseract nuzzled her shoulder.

Maxima sighed, "Okay, okay, I can see why you had me wear the scarf."

"Mm-hmm," The smaller femme attempted to jump up to try and kiss her mate's cheek but she pouted when she found she couldn't reach.

The larger one laughed before picking her up to peck her lips, smirking when she heard her squeak in surprise, "I love you, you crazy little femme."

Tesseract blushed deeply before she smiled shyly, "I love you too, you big, silly klutz."

"Oh, a klutz am I?" She carried her mate over to a large snow back and promptly dropped her on it.

"HEY!" Tesseract pouted, crossing her arms over her chest plates.

Maxima laughed.

Right before something hit the back of her helm. She shuttered her optics, before she turned and raised an optic ridge at four giggling sparklings. When they caught her looking, they gasped, before running behind a snow bank as well. She chuckled before she used her large servos to make a large snowball. She then aimed correctly, before she raised her arms to throw it.

Only to get hit from behind again and she yelped, dropping the large one over her helm. She yelled when it landed on her helm. She stood still a moment, before she turned to her mate. Tesseract was grinning while tossing a snowball up and down in the air. Maxima got into a stance, grabbing more snow before taking a stance.

"Come at me!" Tesseract shouted.

Maxima threw the snowball, hitting her mate square in the chassis, before she was pelted by four small snowballs from behind. She turned and saw her little ones throwing their snowballs at her.

"HA! So the snowball assailants have revealed themselves!" she snickered.

Venus squeaked before she threw a snowball particularly hard at Maxima's optic. She yelped, not expecting it to hurt like that and making her optics twitch. Then she was being pelted against, by her mate and sparklings. She found herself going around, confused as to who she should get first, before she finally collapsed on her back.

"ACK!" she yelled when she hit the ground.

"Haha! Victory for the little people!" Tesseract cackled.

Maxima shuttered her optics, before she moved her arms and legs back and forth like she'd seen the human children do on television. She was giggling as she did so, feeling a strange euphoria come over her. She'd just lost a snowball fight and yet she felt so happy.

"Oooh! Mama, what you doing?" Venus stumbled over to see what Maxima was doing.

The large femme sat up, laughing, "I'm making a snow angle as the humans call it. Did you want to try?"

Venus' optics widened before she nodded, giddy as her carrier laid her down on the snow.

"Now, move your arms and legs around. Arms go up and down and legs move out and in from the sides," Maxima instructed.

She smiled as Venus did so, giggling and squealing before she was lifted up to look at her work. There were now two snow angels. A giant, large one and a little tiny baby one beside it. Her daughter giggled before hugging her Mama's face, kissing her forehelm.

"You're so good," Maxima grinned, as flurries floated from the sky and on to the ground, on their scarves and their helms. Venus even stuck her little glossa out to see if she could taste it. However she huffed and pouted when she found it melted from her exhale of warm air.

Tesseract hummed as she and Jupiter pushed and began forming a large ball of snow. Alchemy chirred as she and Blacksmith attempted to do the same, but they kept stumbling and tripping a bit. Alchemy shuttered her optics and sneezed a bit when some snow got into her vents. She mewled before she huffed and went to try again. She gave a small whine of concentration and tried to move the ball. Blacksmith shook some snow off hid helm, before he immediately went to help his determines twin.

However, their struggles were soon happily ended when a pair of large servos, big enough to hold them bow in one, reached down and pushed their snowball, and they watched how their Papa patted and shaped the snow to form a sphere, like how their Mama and brother had made, but this one was smaller. Maxima smiled down at the twins, before she handed the sphere to Alchemy.

"Go take that to Mama, sweetling," she smiled, Venus sitting on his shoulder.

Smiling and giggling, Alchemy went to Tesseract and Jupiter, holding the large snowball up for them to take.

"Oh, thank you sweetspark," Tesse smiled down at her little one, taking the offering before putting it on top of the large sphere, "Hmm…we need to give it arms…"

"On it!" Maxima yelled going over to some trees nearby.

Jupiter blinked, "Mama, what's Papa doing?"

CRACK! CRACK!

The sparklings jumped and stared as Maxima came back with a branch in each servo and she knelt down to stick them into the sides, humming. Tesseract smiled as her mate adjusted the arms of their snow giant.

"Hmm…he needs a face…"

Jupiter and the twins looked at each other before they went to go and find something to make the face of their snow giant, with Venus following close behind them. Maxima chuckled as she watched them, feeling Tesseract lean on her.

They sparklings came running back with different items for their snowman and they could help but laugh as they used the small things their children had found. There was a large pine cone for the nose that Venus had found. For the eyes were two acorns that Jupiter dug up and for the lips the twins had both found a loose piece of red string on a bush.

"What do you think, little ones?" Tesseract asked, as the family stood back to inspect their work.

Jupiter yelled, waving his arms in the air, "It looks, AWESOME!"

Maxima smiled, kneeling down to hug them all in her large arms, and nuzzle their helms lovingly, "Well of course, we all made it, my dears."

Tesseract chuckled as she watched her family, feeling her spark swelling with so much love. Going out to play in the snow had been a very good idea after all.

Jupiter looked over his Papa's shoulder and he blinked when he saw the large, circular surface ahead. He looked to Venus, then to Alchemy and Blacksmith and he pointed at the strange thing so they could see. Once their Papa put them down, he lead them towards it.

The two adults followed close behind to see what their children were up to. Jupiter walked forwards, tapping his pede over it.

"It's hard!" he yelled, before he took a few steps forwards onto the surface.

He yelped when his pedes went sliding over it. He squeaked as he tried to keep his balance, barely keep his wobbly legs from making him fall. He blinked before he stared at his parents.

"Uuuh…."

His siblings stayed where they were, simply staring and cautious.

"Jupiter, hold on sweetie, I'll come get you!" Maxima ran out.

Only for her to lose her footing and when she tried to get it back, the wet, frictionless surface of the ice caused her to lose her balance. She yelled as she lost her footing and fell flat on her back. Jupiter had covered his optics, before he looked. He stared at his papa, who as now flat on her back.

Maxima groaned, reaching up to rub her helm.

"Maxima, are you okay!?" Tesseract shouted.

The large femme was about to give her a thumbs up, when there was a loud—

CRRRRK!

"….That's not good."

The sound happened against, before suddenly, before she knew it, she was submerged in FREEZING COLD WATER!

….

"Oh come on Maxima, it's not like you were turned to a block of ice!"

Maxima growled form where she was wrapped in a heating blanket with her armor rattling. She was shaking and shivering as she sat there in the base.

"I might as well have been!" Maxima growled out, tightening the blanket around her body and she hissed, "Nngh, next time were going to a warm, _tropical_ climate with our children," she shook her helm, as a chill ran up her back.

Tesseract sighed, rubbing at her helm, "Love…"

"Don't you try and sweeten me up, you," Maxima pulled the blanket over her helm, "I'm cold, miserable and my circuits are still sparking….."

The smaller femme sighed, before she made her mate face her. Her blue optics were wide and her lower lip trembled. Maxima felt her spark drop at the face her mate made before she sighed and then wrapped her blanket around her as well pulling her into a blanket cuddle hug.

Tesseract snuggled up against her mate, sniffing slightly, "I-I'm sorry…."

"No, no, I'm sorry for snapping love," Maxima sighed, nuzzling her helm as she rubbed her back, as she held the warm femme close to her, "I just….The falling through the ice isn't exactly a good way to end a good day….."

Her mate nodded, while snuggling against her. There was a sudden laughter from behind them. Maxima looked back, before she smiled, and then turned her mate to look as well, chuckling softly.

"Besides, the little ones enjoyed it very much. So, maybe I don't want to go back too soon, but I can guarantee that we will be going again," Maxima tilted her helm back and pecked Tesseract's lips and then nuzzled her.

Tesseract sniffed, before a smile formed on his lips at the sight her mate had pointed out.

The children were with drinking some warm energon made for them by Ratchet after Maxima had been looked over. It was a good way to warm up after their excursions in the snow and warming up by the heater, giggling and talking about how much fun they had.

That alone was worth a small swim in the ice.

...

Review please guys!


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You!

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: For my dear, dear KohakuPrime42195. She is like a little sister to me and I love her dearly. I hope she has a lovely Christmas.

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Moonlight (aaaaah! Cuteness alert!) belongs to Haku. Darksun and Silvermoon are mine.

Pairing: : Predaking/OC (Transformers Prime)

Summary:After being gifted a femme Predacon by Shockwave, Predaking is in for the craziest—and the greatest—time of his existence.

Warning: Interface! Birthing scene!

...

All I Want for Christmas Is You!

...

The Predacon was curled up on the floor of his kennel, deep in recharge in his alt. mode. It had been a rough couple of days after fighting the Autobots—curse them to the pits for the destruction of his people—and dealing with Starscream for his unnecessary vulgarities towards him.

But other than that he's been feeling…..feeling rather lonely….

He lifted his helm at the sound of pede steps. He immediately got to his pedes when he saw it was his master, Megatron, coming towards him. He bowed his helm to him, still in beast mode as Megatron stopped before him.

"Ah, Predaking. I had hoped to find you here."

The dragon lifted his helm with a small growl of curiosity. He transformed to his bi pedal mode and bowed.

"And what is it I can do for you, My Lord?' he spoke softly.

Megatron cleared his throat, "Well, we've all noticed that the detonation of the other Predacons had taken….a toll on you."

The dragon tensed, his servo becoming a fist, "That's putting it….rather lightly my Lord…."

"Hmm. Indeed. Well, Shockwave and I have decided that since you've been such a loyal servant as of late…to reward you. And hopefully, this gift will help end your loneliness…" Megatron nodded to Soundwave.

The telepath gave a quick nod back before he on-lined the space bridge.

Predaking flicked his wings when he saw Shockwave step forwards and he tilted his helm when the Cyclops suddenly stepped aside. He blinked, reeling back slightly at what stepped in after him.

A white, gold and silver dragon stepped through. It was smaller and had small wings that perked slightly when its optics settled on him.

"Predaking. I present to you, a femme Predacon to be your breeder," Shockwave explained emotionlessly. No gusto like Starscream (and that was one of the reasons he liked the mech who created him better)

Predaking stared down at her, before he transformed and leaned his helm towards her, to get a whiff of her scent. She snapped her helm and growled warningly at him, baring her fangs at him. He blinked, pulling back slightly to give her space.

Yes despite how she treated him with hostility, he couldn't stop the swelling joy that filled him. Another Predacon! Someone else like him!

"I should warn you, she is a feisty one," Shockwave added, "But I'm sure once she's hit her heat cycle and you have impregnated her, she will have calmed down."

Predaking looked at Shockwave a moment before he transformed back to his robot mode, "Impregnate her? Heat-cycle?"

"Why yes. She is your breeder, after all…" Shockwave stated coldly.

The mech dragon stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable before he nodded with a grunt and turned to the femme Predacon.

"…what is her name?" He asked.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, before he looked to his top scientist. The violet mech remained motionless for a moment, before suddenly, the femme transformed before them and looked at Predaking, her optics narrowed. Her wings folded around her shoulders like a cloak as she looked at Predaking with a mix of suspicion and curiosity.

"My name is Moonlight," she replied, crossing her arms over her chassis.

Predaking stared at her, his optics wide as he looked upon her beauty…he…he had NEVER seen anything like her before…..she was lovely.

"Well. Best we leave you two to yourselves," Megatron nodded to them, before he and Shockwave stepped out.

Predaking made another bow before he turned to the femme, "And I am Predaking. It is nice to see another of out ki—!"

He jumped when she transformed back to her beast mode and she growled at him with a fierce fire in her optics. She huffed before she turned and walked off to a corner of the kennel and curled up there, with smoke coming out of her nostrils.

Predaking stared at her for a long moment, before he coughed to clear his throat before he transformed as well and went to the other corner.

Obviously she was a femme who preferred her own and space and he would give her that much if it got her to like him.

…..

"How long until she hits her heat-cycle Shockwave?" Megatron didn't look back and the scientist didn't flinch, gave no indication he had heard or unheard the question.

"In about two earth weeks her heat cycle should hit my Lord," he replied logically.

"Hmmm, excellent. And hopefully with his new toy carrying and the young keeping Predaking busy, we will have no need to worry about the beast becoming…too ambitious," The silver mech gave a smirk as they continued their walk.

Shockwave gave a nod. It was logical that to keep the Predacon sane and in line was to make sure he had something: a femme and sparklings would be key to that and then, hopefully by the time the little ones were adults, the war would be over and they would not be a problem.

….

Moonlight sighed as she laid in her usual corner of the kennel in her beast mode. She turned her gaze to the energon cubes placed before her and she couldn't stop the small smile on her face plates. So far, despite her predicament, she liked how things were going with the mech who was currently taking good care of her.

He seemed to care very much for her and kept her well fed, as well as keep her company when she needed it.

In blunter terms, she liked how things were going here.

Predaking would bring her energon and sometimes, when they were in beast mode, they'd bathe each other with soft purrs and nudges. When in robot mode, they would enjoy conversing, sometimes even laughing or arguing a bit, but in a playful portrayal. He was quite a passionate mech when it came to his opinions and…despite the fiery fury he portrayed….he was a good mech. Just hurt.

Besides, he was also quite handsome too in both beast and robot mode.

She shifted in beast mode to get more comfortable. Predaking was curled up on the other side in recharge, purring softly. She gave a soft purring chuckle at that, smiling at the sight of such a large mech looking so adorable.

She off-lined her optics, prepared to recharge as well.

However, what she didn't know was that today was going to be a turning point in her young life. She snapped her optics back on-line when she felt a sudden, aching heat running throughout her body. Her wings raised in surprise, but when she tried to stand on her four legs she found herself too weak to stand.

She gasped, giving a grunt, before she pawed at the ground. It felt like her body was burning on the inside as she mewled and squirmed where she was. She gulped, panting as she tried to keep herself quiet and composed.

But her vocoder had other ideas, as a muffled scree escaped her and her tail was thrashing a bit, hitting the ground. Then she gasped when involuntarily, her valve cover snapped back and she almost collapsed when the cool air hit her untouched opening.

Predaking on-lined his optics when a scent wafted past the sensors of his snout, his pupils dilating at the sweet, tangy scent. He looked around with his night vision and it was then he remembered Moonlight….

He looked at her and the sight that greeted him made something inside him suddenly arise. It was fiery, carnal and…

The mech growled in beast mode, as he moved towards her, his wings raised as he sniffed along her thighs, where the scent was strongest. He growled softly, his instincts taking over. They told her she wanted and was ready to mate…..

He ran his glossa along the edge of her opening.

She roared in response and he had to be careful when one of her back talons kicked in reaction to it. He growled and climbed over the femme in heat. He lapped at her neck and the spikes along it, growling softly, as he opened his wings and looked upon her. He watched her front talons reach out and scrape along the ground as she made chirrs, screeches and growls. He shivered when she pushed back against him, her heated body affecting him in ways he never knew could exist.

His paneling snapped back, and he growled rubbing his mech-hood against her body. He purred and groaned, as he heard her whining and chirring, her wings spreading out wide in her need for him to enter her. He purred and then he bit gently into her neck before he entered her with a fluid push forwards.

She gave a screeching roar, her seal breaking and legs shaking from the burning pain of being entered. Moonlight mewled, whimpering softly as he nuzzled her, purring softly and she chirred softly in pain. He waited for her even in the heat of pleasure. He didn't like that she hurt when he entered her, yet she felt so…good around him.

He gave a guttural groan as he licked as her helm, nuzzling her.

Moonlight mewled and she pushed back against him, feeling something warm….and good…so good….

She turned her helm to nuzzle him and show that she was ready to be entered. The rest was history.

She gave another roar when he moved into her and she shook when he hit a certain bundle of nodes inside of her. She screeched and moaned in soft growls as he nibbled at her neck and nuzzled her. He made her shake beneath him, and some oral lubricant dripped from his lips at the sight of her. She pushed back against him, as he moved into her.

The pleasure, the need, the heat….it was all overwhelming and good….

Predaking never knew anything like this before…it was like a dream to him and yet the writhing femme, his companion proved otherwise.

Both felt their middles tightening, and tightening more and more with each movement…until….

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAOOOONNNK!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They both roared as they overloaded together, wings stiff and stretched out and optics brightening as the heated dance, scent and movements of their bodies sending them over the edge.

Predaking gave a guttural groan, as he nuzzled his femme, licking at her neck again, as he pulled out and went to lay beside her, curling around her and placing one of his large wings over her. He purred and off-lined his optics as Moonlight was already deep in recharge.

Both were unaware that their mating here had now created a life within Moonlight.

…..

"I….I….I'M WHAT?!"

Knockout flinched at the femmes high pitched screech of shock, as he held the scanner he had just used on her. Moonlight stared at him in her robot mode, while Predaking….well he stood there looking like he was about to faint.

THUNK!

Well actually, he did faint after Moonlight's outburst. The femme Predacon stood up and looked at the medic, looking ready for murder.

Knockout didn't even flinch as he typed the new information down into his data files.

"Yes, you are carrying, Miss Moonlight. Please do not wreck my med. bay after I've just had it organized," He placed the scanner down.

Moonlight continues to stare at him in shock for what seemed like hours, before she fell back against the med. berth and placed her servos over her abdomen. She looked down and she felt a shaky smile form on her face plates.

Suddenly the idea of carrying a little one inside of her…it felt…it felt good and warm.

Predaking slapped his servo on the med. berth and pulled himself to his pedes, before he looked at Moonlight with wide optics. Her smile disappeared when he came near her.

"W..w….we're….w-we're…we're h-h-having a sp-sp-sparkling…." He whispered, his optics still wide in shock…

"Yes….we are…." She whispered softly, as he placed his servo over her abdomen.

"…." Predaking smiled and purred, not seeing her frown.

…..

Two months went by as Moonlight remained on the Nemesis. She refused to let anyone near her, especially _him_. She growled as she paced back and forth in in the kennel.

Primus she had been a fool. She had thought maybe Predaking would be, at least a decent mech and be good to her, but no…he had used her….like Shockwave had intended. …

Was that her destiny? Was being a breeder for the rest of her life no choice, no greater purpose, no say in what to do going to be how she lived her life?

It didn't help that…she had feelings for him…..that had only grown deeper when she found out she was carrying, but he….he didn't seem to feel the same. Maybe he never would feel the same for her…..

She looked around at the kennel, narrowing her optics, as she had her wings raised. She needed to leave, now. Before the sparklings were born. The spark had split to form twin sparklings and the mother felt pride in that she was carrying two, strong little ones.

Moonlight took out a blank data-pad and jotted down a few things.

Then she put it down and transformed to her beast mode. Her spark gave a pang of protest, but she ignored it, only thinking of her twins and their well-being as she made a run for the flight deck.

…

Predaking hummed as he headed back to the kennel. He needed to get his dear femme her energon to her if she was to keep up her strength. He never knew the first two months of a femme carrying could be so hectic and he wasn't even the one carrying! He hummed and smiled at the thought of the lovely femme carrying his sparklings and them raising them together.

A family…he would finally have a family….

He entered their kennel, "Moonlight? I have your…" he stopped when he saw that Moonlight wasn't here. He looked around a moment to see where the femme was.

He hoped she wasn't still mad at him. Obviously, he knew why but he wanted to make things right with her. If she'd only let him speak to her…..

His optics settled on a data-pad on the spot where she usually laid down and rested. He lifted the data-pad and activated it. He looked at the words written on it.

_Predaking,_

_When you find this, know that I am already gone._

_I don't want to leave, but I can't live in a place where I will only be used as a toy and mere breeder for you to use whenever it suits YOU. I am a person, not an item. And I can't allow my sparklings to be raised in such an environment._

_Moonlight_

He read the words over. And over. And over until he felt like his optics were going to malfunction from reading it repetitiously. He crushed the data-pad in his servo. He growled and turned, his optics wide with rage, worry and for the first time…fear.

Where would she get an idea like this?! Had Starscream filled her helm with lies or…?!

It didn't matter. He transformed to beast mode and he sniffed for her unique scent. He was going to find her, and bring her back before any of the Autobots found her with the twins. He would bring them home and then they would talk.

They would have a nice, LONG talk…

….

She didn't know how long she'd been travelling. A day, a week, maybe more. All she knew was that she was getting away, far, far away from the Nemesis now.

Her wings beat against the air currents to move to wherever she wanted to go. Over field, meadows, mountains and plateau's until she was exhausted.

Moonlight landed in her alt. mode when she sensed an abandoned energon mine and she landed gracefully.

She looked around at it, sniffing it to make sure no one else—like Insecticons for instance—was here. She didn't want to risk endangering her sparklings any further as she moved, looking back and forth to make sure nothing would sneak up on her.

She walked forwards inside, before she transformed to her bi-pedal mode. She bowed her helm, tears sliding from her optics as she went sit under an arch of rock.

Pulses hit her spark causing her to look down at her abdomen. It was still flat, but when she would sit and place her servos on her abdomen long enough, she could feel the little ones moving around, despite only in the beginning stages.

She smiled at the love and affection sent her way, rubbing over her abdomen. She sat there for hours and hours and simply sat there, while rubbing her abdomen. Not realizing that her sparklings father was on her trail and would be soon here….

…..

Predaking followed the scent trail, like it was a known path he's taken many times. He soared through the skies, leaving no explanation to his master as to where he was going. Nor did he wish to do so, as he soared and swooped down, to try and find the strangest points, to know where she turned, where she landed, where she's been.

It lead him finally to an abandoned mine. He took in a long whiff of air and he picked up her scent, the strongest it has been on his search for her.

He growled as he landed before the cave, transforming to his bi-pedal mode and walking inside. He looked around with his night vision for her deep in the dark mine. He walked inside.

It didn't take long to find her.

He stopped when he saw her with her servos on her abdomen, enraptured by the children inside of her. And he felt his anger dissipate at the sight.

Predaking moved as quietly as possible after the smaller Predacon. But when he misplaced his footing….

Moonlight gasped and snapped her helm in his direction. She stood up but before she could make a run for it, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Why are you running from me?" He demanded, voice firm, yet he was still calm and collected as he kept her in his grip, "Hmm? What have I done wrong?"

Moonlight growled as she struggled, "Let go of me, you, you….Liar!"

Predaking blinked, before he snarled and yanked her forwards to glare into her optics, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!" she hissed, "You're a liar, whose been using me!" she tried kicking him away, but she only ended up having his grab her ankle, "Deceiver!"

"ENOUGH!" He pinned her to the wall, "How dare you accuse me of such things! Where would you even BEGIN to have such ideas in your processor when I have done nothing to warrant them?!"

Moonlight's struggles were weakening, as she stared at him. He was angry and he looked very confused…She gulped as she remembered her sparklings and that if she tried fighting…..

She took in a shaky intake, before she answered.

"I…I remember what Shockwave said…..the first day…." she said softly, her body trembling, "…. that…you were going to use me…to be….like a pet…" she shook as the words left her lips.

Predaking stood there and seemed to just stare at the trembling femme. She…..she had thought he was…

Oh Primus, she thought he was going to make her a slave.

Then he pulled her into a gentle kiss, chuckling softly, as he caressed her helm, "Oh goodness, my dear one…."

Moonlight blinked and she glared at him slightly before he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so she was optic level with him, releasing her leg to hold her waist.

"I would never make you into a slave or force you to be a breeder, when all I want is to have a mate and a family…." Predaking purred, nuzzling his forehelm to her.

"Wh…what…?" Moonlight whispered, staring at him with wide optics. She searched his face plates for any sign of insincerity.

But she found none…and she felt relief swell in her spark.

Predaking nuzzled her, kissing her again as he sensed her relax in his grip. He purred as he did so, nuzzling and kissing her helm lovingly. He purred and held her close, smiling. She was such a sweet femme and to think she was carrying his children, and would be the mother of them…..how could he treat her as a slave or pet?

She looked up at him, before he kissed her lips once more. She mewled, shivering as her wings opened and wrapping around him, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He continued to kiss her, holding her close to him as he reached up to hold her helm and he wrapped his other one around her waist.

She gave a small mewl as he lifted her slightly and moved her legs to wrap around him. She purred and gasped as she arched beneath him. She mewled and whimpered as he laid her on the ground and his large body almost completely covered her. She gasped as he rubbed her panel and kissed her lips gently, feeling her body heating up.

She moved up and caressed his helm as he kissed her body and caressed her face plates. She whimpered in pleasure, crying out and gasping as he reached down to rub her legs, going down to her panel.

"Hmmm, you're nice and hot…" Predaking whispered.

"Mmm, only for you…" she gasped when he kissed over her chest plating and he rubbed along her thighs, silently asking her to open.

She did so without a word as he kissed her a bit harder on the lips. She opened her legs wider for him, feeling his thick digits rub along the opening of her femininity. She arched as she heard another panel opening. She didn't need to look to know he was revealed himself as well.

Moonlight caressed his face plates, looking into his optics. He smiled down at her, turning his helm to kiss her smaller servo, while reaching up to hold it. He pressed in as he held her gaze. He felt her arch and tense slightly, as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Predaking…!" she hissed, arching hard enough to press herself against him.

He purred and rubbed her abdomen and he felt content when pulses of the sparklings curiosity and love flooded through. Predaking allowed the carrying femme to adjust to him caressing her helm and cooing down to her lovingly.

"So beautiful….and sweet…." Predaking purred and nuzzled, kissing her deeply, "You will make a fine queen for me…."

Moonlight mewled as she arched against him again. She felt herself adjusted to him, and she caressed his back, giving permission for him to move into her.

He obliged her.

"Oh….OH!" Moonlight cried out in pleasure as she felt him moving deep into her. She held his shoulders, mewling and whimpering as he held her as close as possible.

Kisses were shared between them, as they moved together, in sync in rhythm…..

Pants and gasps, mewls and cries filled the space of the cave, as they began to reach climax…like in Moonlight's heat-cycle….

But this, this was different….it wasn't the cause of any programming or hormones, no…this….this was so much better…..

Moonlight felt herself tighten up in preparation for the impending overload as Predaking started increasing the pace of his thrusting, looking down upon her with his golden optics glistening. He pressed his forehelm to hers, smiling.

"Preda…?" she whispered up to him.

Predaking continued to smile down at her, "I love you….Moonlight….."

She looked at him, before a watery smile appeared on her lips, "Preda….I….I love you too…."

Predaking kissed her, hearing her give a muffled gasp when he finally released, deep, deep inside of her, caressing her helm as they stayed clinging to one another.

…..

Moonlight groaned as she waddled through the base, now only a few days away from the end of her carrying term. So far, ever since they're admittance of their feelings for each other, Predaking's been doting upon her and her needs since she was carrying their twins.

And Primus, as she surprised by how she could send him running for whatever her cravings were—such as rust sticks, energon treats, oil cakes and even strange things like organic food, such as meat—and she enjoyed how he'd snuggle close her in his alt. mode and let her pet him when he rested his helm on her lap.

Plus, he was always generating heat, and keeping her and the sparklings warm when it got cold. In more ways than one even.

Predaking was walking beside her, letting her use his shoulder to help keep her balance. After all, carrying twin sparklings didn't make it easy on the poor femme's hips. Since she had been growing closer to the due date, his love was getting crabbier and grumpier, yet also excite and jubilant. Her moods were so volatile that sometimes he wondered how he always kept her from strangling him?!

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her servo taking his and she leaned her helm on his shoulder. He smiled at her, purring happily, as she looked up at him with a small smile of her own.

He leaned down to rub his helm against hers, smiling and purring happily at her. It was cold it out, due to the change in climate as they travelled up north. They had noticed there were humans out and about doing primus knew what and there were a lot of colored light as well as strange figurines on their homes.

When they asked Soundwave, he had explained that it was Christmas time, a holiday for humans celebrating the season of giving. Whatever that meant. Anyway, today was eve of their big holiday and it was amazing the positive energy surrounding the air even from the small beings so far below them….

What did it matter? He was happy, with his femme snuggled against him carrying his twins.

Well that is, until she suddenly tensed again his arms and gasped in sudden pain.

He immediately stopped and held her steady, "Moonlight? Moonlight, what's wrong?!"

"The twins…!" She trembled, holding her abdomen, as she felt like something inside her had broken and snapped, before a ripple of a contraction ran through her, "OOH FRAG, THEY'RE COMING!"

Predaking felt something cold run through him, as he felt like the energon had drained from his face plates, staring at the carrying femme. It was like he was glued to the spot, as she whimpered and shook. He was snapped out of it thankfully by a smack to his face plates.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET ME TO THE MED. BAY! NOOOW!" she screamed at him, before she almost collapsed in pain from another contraction.

Immediately, Predaking picked up his screaming femme and ran as fast as he could to get her to the med. bay, to the doctor!

Twins were on the way!

….

Predaking rubbed the dent in his helm as he sat outside the med, bay, staring at the doors anxiously. His leg was motoring and he winced at the screams and curses inside coming from his sweet femme. Most of them directed at what she would be doing to him when this was over and none of it sounded nice.

He had been forced to stay out, since he was unable to keep still.

The twins were being born and it felt like hours and hours were going by for them to arrive. He rocked back and forth as he waited to be called into the med. bay.

He snapped his helm up when he heard a loud screech—not Moonlight's nor Knockout's—and he almost fell out of his chair.

…..

Moonlight she panted in pain and then she looked up and smiled when she saw the sparkling held in Knockout's arms, screeching their vents out.

Knockout cleaned the little one up before looking it over.

"A femme!" He yelled.

Moonlight shook and smiled, before she screamed when another contraction hit. One more, one more sparkling to bring into the world. She gasped and arched in pain as she felt the contractions hit her harder than the first, yet it felt so much faster…

She screamed as the second one began to slip out of her, too focused on getting this one out to hear Knockout barking orders as the first little one was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Another scream of pain wracked her frame, not noticing the hours going by as she pushed the last one out. She roared as she felt him come out of her, and she collapsed in exhaustion.

A screech filled the room, causing her to look up and stare at the second sparkling, as Knockout wiped it down at well.

"Mech!" He shouted, while placing him, in a dark blue blanket.

….

Predaking entered the med. bay once everything was settled and the sparklings had stopped screaming. He walked towards the tired femme….his lover…the one who had carried their twins….

His optics widened in awe and joy when he saw the two little ones in her arms.

He walked over as quietly as possible and slid in beside her. He smiled down at the sparklings, snuggled against their mother. Once was a soft shade of whitish-silver and was hold her baby brother close to her. Her helm resembled her father's however with little crests coming out and swept back. Her brother however, was a black, with soft hints of gold and he resembled his mother, such as how his wings folded to form a small cape behind him.

Predaking leaned over his lover, and nuzzled her helm. Moonlight purred and nuzzled him back.

"They are beautiful…" he whispered.

Moonlight purred, "Yes…..the little silver femling is Silvermoon…and the dark mechling is Darksun…."

"Hmmm, excellent choice in name my love…" he kissed her helm lovingly, while caressing both of his children's helms.

The three most precious gifts the Predacon King had ever been given to him were in his arms and here in the world, as they were surrounded by the white flurries of winter around them.

On this day, this Christmas, Predaking finally had something he's always wanted: a family.

...

Review please guys!


	8. Happy Holidays

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: This is for Megatornus117, my dear friend. Merry Christmas to you love.

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! Lockdown is an OC character of Megatronus117, NOT the TFA version. Spinneret is Mine.

Pairing: : Lockdown/Spinneret (Transformers prime)

Summary: There are reasons not to get drunk on Christmas. Especially when it involves Miko.

Warning: Interface! Birthing scene!

...

Happy Holidays.

...

Lockdown sighed as he looked at the mechs and femmes around him, partying, chatting and drinking energon. The base was covered in different decorations, ribbons of red and green plants around. There was a large pine tree that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had picked up and carried back to base.

He sighed as he sat down on a large crate and watched everyone.

Miko was blasting Christmas music and he groaned as he rubbed the sides of his helm from the sheer force of the soundwaves. Didn't help that Soundwave was increasing the volume tenfold with his tentacles. He also made sure to stay out from under the strange green plants with red berried hanging from the ceiling.

He sighed as he rubbed the sides of his helm. Why had he allowed Miko, Rumble and Frenzy to talk him into coming here? It was noisy and he had little to no room to think, if at all. He hummed as he remained seated.

Until a certain, crazy Japanese girl came running over to him.

"Hey LD, you enjoying the Christmas Party?" she asked, hopping on to his knee with a smile.

He narrowed his optics in a glare at her, as she giggled.

"I would be doing maybe ok, if my audios weren't being shorted out!" He snapped.

Miko pouted, "Oh c'mon, haven't you seen how much everyone's been having a fun time?"

"I'm not!" he snapped.

He watched her sighed and then slide down his leg with exasperation, "You do know you're grumpiness isn't attracting any attention of the positive kind, yes?"

Lockdown rolled his optics, "What are you on about, you insane human femme?"

"I mean, how are you supposed to get Spinneret's attention, when you're sitting her moping?"

Immediately, Lockdown straightened up and looked around, "Where is she?! D-did she see me yet?!" He stood up, causing the human girl to yelp when she hit the ground.

Miko blinked before she tilted her head back at the young femme spiderling. She hummed as she was drinking some oil cocktail that Ratchet had put together.

Lockdown gulped as he watched the femme of his dreams sitting there, smiling shyly as she drank energon. He turned to Miko, before he picked her up.

"M-Miko, what should I do?!" he said to her, picking her up so she was face level with him.

The human girl grinned, "Well, go sit with her and get her some drinks. I heard Wheeljack and Bulkhead talking about this high-grade they've been saving up for tonight."

Lockdown gulped as he looked back at Spinneret. She was playing around with her drink, tracing the rim as she looked around, smiling shyly. She was always such a quiet femme when she was out in public. Lockdown placed Miko down on the small rec. area where Jack and Raf were, before he made his way over.

Jack raised a brow at the grinning Miko, "You do know that Wheeljack has been tampering that high-grade right?"

"Hehehe, just wanna see how it effects our favorite inventor," she grinned, as she watched LD take a seat beside Spinneret, and as they talked, she grinned even wider as cubes of high-grade were set before the two of them.

The Asian smiled, "Besides I gotta feeling this night's gonna be full of fun…"

…

Hours and hours had gone by before morning shown itself at last.

Lockdown woke up to a sharp pain in his processor as he woke up on the floor, with an unconscious Spinneret snuggled up against him and he was covered in the golden stuff called tinsel that the humans had put along the walls and on the trees. He squinted his optics at the dim lighting of the room and looked around in utter confusion. Why was is so dark? Why was he covered in tinsel? Why was Spinneret snuggled again him like he was a teddy bear? And what the frag was on his helm?

He hissed when the lights suddenly brightened, "The frrraaaaag?"

"Rise and shine, LD!" Miko giggled, grinning at him as she held up her phone.

Lockdown growled as he slowly sat up with his processor pounding and aching. He glared at the human girl, as he stood up and stumbled to his pedes.

"Dammit Miko, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. How do you like your Christmas hangover?"

Lockdown glared at her angrily, staggering over to her as he used the walls to help him over to her, "Don't you start with me. What happened last night?"

"Well…." Miko snickered, as he raised up her phone and showed him the pictures from last night.

The photos shown to him, made his energon drain from his body metaphorically speaking. He looked as the pictures of the wild night appeared as he stared, showing him with a red and puffed hat on, laughing and grinning. One showed him with his arms around Spinneret and Wheeljack. The another of him getting a piggy back ride form Magnus.

Picture after picture was shown to him and he stared in shocked horror at what he'd been doing. However, the last one really made his face turn a dark shade of purple as he stared at the picture. It was of him kissing Spinneret on the mouth, wrapped in each other. He looked to where Spinneret was still unconscious on the floor, smiling in her recharge.

"….excuse me..." he went back over and snuggled back against the femme, and hugging her close, purring.

Maybe this wasn't so bad an aftermath after all.

He didn't see Spinneret pop an optic open before she winked at Miko and then snuggled against him again.

...

Review please guys! (sorry id this is Short Megsy)


	9. Naughty, Naughty

Hey everyone! So, I made these drabbles of gift fics for my friends here on because I wanted to do something sweet for them, since they've been so good to me.

A/N: And last BUT NOT LEAST, ViralSickness! (runs over and begins snuggling and purring) Cutie, cutie, cutie, don't you dare deny it...I hope you enjoy this fic and Happy belated Winter Solstice. Love you!

Diclaimer: DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

Pairing: : Knockout/Starscream

Summary: When the Warlord's away, the Medic and Seeker come out to play

Warning: Interfacing!

...

Naughty, Naughty

...

It was rare that they were allowed to have the luxury of privacy. Since Megatron was constantly ordering assistance, drones were coming in injured and what not, so Starscream was very happy now that he and the doctor would have some alone time for his check-up.

As he entered the med. bay, he froze. Knockout was standing there with his data-pad and using his favorite buffer to get rid of any and all scratches to his illustrious, gorgeous finish. But that's not what caused the seeker to stare.

No, it was the red and white THING on Knockout's helm that caused the seeker to raise an optics ridge at the medic.

"And what, Primus pray, are you wearing doctor?"

The red mech jumped slightly, before he turned around. He blinked, before he placed his buffer down and chuckled.

"Ah, commander, nice of you to show up on time for once," The red mech purred out as he swayed his hips in a flirtatious manner when he walked up to his commander, "I believe you were due for a physical?"

Starscream placed his servo on his hips, cocking them to the side "Why yes doctor. I am feeling…unusual sensations in the….lower regions…"

"Hmmm, well then, come to the med. berth commander," Knockout smirked, as he helped the seeker on to the berth, letting him use his servo to help him on to it.

Starscream laid down, though he still stared at the red and white fluffy thing on his medic's helm. He sighed, making sure his wings were comfortable, before he smirked at his doctor. Knockout purred as he leaned forwards and gave the seeker a kiss.

Starscream hummed, as he reached up and gently caressed the medic's cheek. He felt a soft, smooth glossa enter his mouth and swipe at his own. He purred and smirked at the ministrations. He returned the favor, their glossas wrapped in each other, as they both orally searched for dominance. The kiss broke though, leaving a trail of fluids between them their steamed face plates.

"Hmmmm, so doctor, aren't you going to look me over? It aches down there…" Starscream smirked, thought it was actually very true.

"Oh, you poor dear…" Knockout pouted slightly, reaching down to caress the paneling, "Let the doctor take good care of this, yes? Open your paneling and I'll see what the 'problem' is, yes? And if you're good, you'll get a treat…"

Starscream smirked and purred as he opened his panel, while spreading his stiletto heeled legs out. Knockout hummed as he inspected the seeker's impressive interface array. He rubbed his digits along the moistness of his commander's opening and the hardness of his shaft.

"Hmmmm, your equipment is acting normal….although there are copious extra amounts of fluids. Easily taken care of…" Knockout held back the shiver of delight when Starscream mewled at his touches to his equipment.

He gave a soft chuckle, before he leaned down and lapped up the leaking fluids from his favorite seeker and lover's legs, while pumping his erected mech-hood. The cherry red mech shuddered at the moans Starscream made and he felt himself becoming charged at the sight of the seeker arching beneath him.

He shivered, still pumping and lapping at the seeker's intimacy.

Starscream purred and moaned before he sat up and reached down to caress the doctor's helm, "Hmmmm, that feels much better, doctor…"

Knockout chuckled, pulling back to smirk up at his commander, "Well I should hope it does. But I think you require more than just 'licking' sir. Yes, in fact I have a surer way of—"

The red mech yelped when he suddenly was turned over so he was beneath the horny seeker. Starscream smirked, as he reached down and rubbed the doctor's panel.

"Hmmmm, I think I know your solution doctor…." Starscream leaned down and kissed him sensuously, chuckling as he felt the cherry red panel snap open.

The seeker grinned at the sight of the red medic's spike standing tall and proud before him and leaking out. He licked his lips, smirking and purring at the sight of the medic's valve as well, but he held back from devouring it. Right now he wanted to feel relief and he smirked as Knockout looked at him, his cheeks flushed as he smirked still. Servos touched the seeker's hips and pulled him up to straddle him.

"Ooh, watch the paint there, Starscream…"

"It's COMMANDER Starscream to you," he hissed, his claws held threateningly over the fine finished as he rubbed his entrance against the hardened tip of his medic's arousal.

Knockout gave a nervous laugh, "Aheheh, sorry commander! Heh…"

Starscream licked over his lips as he went down on the medic, purring and smirking at the sight of Knockout gasped and arching beneath him. He mewled at the spread of his intimacy, moaning softly as he arched above him, purring softly.

Knockout gasped as the lovely, slim seeker began to move up and down on him, moaning softly as Starscream placed his servos on his chest for leverage. The medics moved his hips up to meet the sharp, curved ones.

They were both in sweet heaven as they continued moving in sync with each other. Knockout clutched Starscream's hips, while the commander leaned over to press his forehelm to the medics, purring and moaning softly at the sensations running through his body.

Both mechs held on to each other. Knockout moved his servos up to caress the luscious wings, smirking as Starscream trembled above him, mewling in utter and total bliss.

"AH! AH! OH! KNOCKOUT!" Starscream shrieked as he was reaching closer and closer.

"NNNNGH!" Knockout gave a harsh arched as he overloaded, deep, deep, deep inside of him, moaning, as he held the seeker close, both shaking as they reached their climaxes.

Once their highs had been ridden out, once Starscream was settled and relaxed, once both evened out their breaths, did Knockout turn his helm and kiss him deeply, moaning. He purred and nuzzled the seeker, about to open his mouth to speak, when he wheezed.

"What?" Starscream growled.

Knockout stared at his chest plates, "YOU…..YOU SCRATCHED MY FINISH!"

...

Review please guys! And sorry if I botched this up Viral, never writting KO/SS before. Have a good holiday!


End file.
